Captured by a traitor?
by botonchan
Summary: Harry Potter & Remus Lupin are captured by deatheaters and placed on trial by Voldemort. slash & rape non graphic warning 4 later chapters.
1. the sentence

"The turncoat who wasn't a traitor"

"Mwahahahahaha" maniacal laughter met the keen lycanthropes ears around the clang of his cell door.

'_Shit' thought_ Remus as the burning in his veins intensified. Beads of sweat began to form on the sandy brunettes' upper lip as the aphrodisiac tightened its hold.

Earlier that day

"Bring in the prisoner!" a cool voice demanded. An explosion of excited whispers filled the air as the "defendant" was led to the middle of the room.

"Kill him!"

"String him up!"

"Give him to the Dementors milord!"

These were just a few of the things shouted by an outraged crowed of Voldemort's most faithful followers. Harry Potter could do nothing but look on in defeat. He was bound by the constrictus spell and they had broken his wand.

"Harry Potter you've been charged with repetitive counts of defying the dark lord. Also let us not forget the imprisonment of one Cornelius Fudge minister of magic. How do you plea?" The smooth calculating voice of Lucius Malfoy questioned.

Summoning what was left of his courage Harry answered, "The only bloody thing I am guilty of is kicking your sorry ass each time you have tried to kill me." A sharp stinging slap landed upon Harry's right cheek in response to this.

Righting himself once more Lucius stood to his full height of six foot one inch tall. Now anyone who knew Lucius Malfoy knew that he was barely restraining his anger as he spoke through clinched teeth, "I think we shall add contempt of court to the list of charges as well." There was an outburst of applause and cheers at this statement.

"SILANCE!" came a cold voice form the judges bench. "Mister Potter you have one chance to save yourself from an agonizing death." Prosecutor Malfoy and the others in the courtroom looked quizzically at the judge. Locking eyes with Harry the ersatz judge went on, "You have one chance to gain my mercy so consider carefully." Voldemort warned.

"That one opportunity rests on weather or not you willingly tell me what Dumbledore is planning to do now that the minister of magic has been dethroned. If you tell me this and join my cause I may let you live to become Malfoys' catamount."

Harry's face grew hotter and hotter as each word of the dark lords' proposition reached his ears. Matching Voldemort's stare he answered, "As tempting as that offer is Tom Lucius could not handle me as a lover so I am afraid I must decline.

"Is that so mister Potter? Well I shall just sentence you now then." Gazing around Harry realized he had no way out of this. He had deliberately lost Remus a ways back.

_Oh well at least you are safe and can lead the order cells to this area before it's too late…_

"Harold James you are hereby sentenced to be a concubine to anyone or anything that I deem you worthy of. Secondly I will tell you this, the longer you're compliant the longer you'll live."

Well then Tom you may as well kill me now because I will never be compliant to anything you want." The Gryffindor stated defiantly.

Oh but I think you may just want follow milord's instructions Potter." Malfoy Stated with a mad gleam in his eyes that Harry knew meant trouble. The seeker did not have to wait long to discover what the blonde meant.

Bring in the second prisoner!" the elder Malfoy shouted to a door hidden in the shadows of the courtroom. Harry Potter didn't let his uncertainty and fear show as he raised his eyes to the sound of a creaking door. Harry stood frozen. There in the rear of the room stood a battered and bloody Remus Lupin.

The unknown death eaters within the courtroom began to hiss and boo the werewolf as cries of mudblood loving traitor rang in his ears. Remus Lupin was half kicked half dragged to the front of the room to stand beside Harry.

I am sorry Harry I followed your sent." The lycanthrope hung his head in shame. Only after he was captured did he think about going for help. _Why do I only think after I act when it concerns you Harry? Oh this isn't the time to berate yourself for something you cannot change R.J. now is the time to think of a way out of this bloody mess we're in…_

"Well, well, well I believe we have found a chink in the Gryffindor's suit of armor." Voldemort. Sneered "Crabbe, Goyle bring in the potion." The dark lord ordered.

"There is no need milord I shall bring it to you as a means of revenge." For the second time in as many hours Harry paled.

"Drink up Remus." At his show of resistance Severus pulled out a syringe. Loading it with a glowing ruby liquid the needle was swiftly pushed into the marauders shoulder.

Remus instantly jerked away from his injector. "What have you done Snape!" Lupin exclaimed a look of betrayal etched plainly on his face.

"Oh I know you want to call me a traitor Wolfe, but the truth is I never left the dark lords' side. So thereby I can't really be a turncoat can I?"

There was a commotion in the courtroom as Harry broke free of his shock and delivered a beautiful right hook to Severus' left jaw. Severus who had been expecting something like this from the 17 year old wizard was only forced to take a few steps backwards in order to balance himself. _Very good hit Potter how long can you keep the fight in you alive? What would it be like to have you covet my touch the way you do Remus'? _

You bastered! I cant believe Dumbledore ever trusted the likes of you!" the Gryffindor then proceeded to spit in his former and once respected professors pale face.

Snape stood frozen for a moment in sheer anger. Long slender fingers wrapped around his upper arm in a biting grip that caused the seeker to cry out in pain before Harry could step back. As Harry was dragged away from his godfathers' side Snape ground out in Harrys' ear, "The potion I've just given your wolf father contains a poison. If you do as I say I might give him the antidote." Once he is finished with his threat Severus Snape faces his master.

Severus' proverb

I drop to one knee and bow to Voldemort. My lord places his hand before my lips and tough I hate the role of the submissive I will play it to attain what I want... I kiss the cold boney hand before me. "Milord if I may I besiege you, let me have the potter boy first. Was it not I who disclosed his and Remus' location after all?" I ask and he seems to be thinking it over…

End proverb

"Very well Snape I shall let you be the one to break the boy as you are the only thing he seems to fear. I am counting on you to shatter that damnable spirit of his."

Severus' proverb

"Yes, milord I shall not fail you in this task. Thank you for this honor." I gush my gratitude. I will soon partake of the forbidden fruit that has tempted me for three years now. I cannot believe my good fortune! I return to where I left him. Sometime between then and now he has stopped fighting his fate and fallen to his knees and weeps silently. Oh how angelic he looks. I make a silent vow then that I will not let this Potter turn me away.

End proverb

Remus Lupin watches on in pure anger as Harry is dragged trudging to his doom. It was then that the drugs took hold and thus began the first step in Riddles evil plan

To be continued

**Authors note:** things in italics express thoughts of a character. Please read and review. Feedback is the writer's fuel.


	2. Inside a cell

Inside a cell, just after sentencing...

Bone chilling growls were the only sounds that could be distinguished as coming from the cell that detained R.J. Lupin.

**_No, get a hold of yourself Remus!_** _Do not let Mooney win... it is only a drug, you have beaten them before._

The insurmountable pain beat at him with each lingering breath he took into his weary body. Harry's wizard guardian was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

_Give in to me. They deserve what we shall do to them they dare to harm one of the pack! No I will NOT! If I do I will truly be no better than a beast, Padfoot and Prongs taught me that long ago. You are so weak Lupin if it weren't for me you would be dead by now._

All inside of Remus went still; most would have assumed the beast had surrendered to his rational half. The prisoner however recognized this for what it was. This was a standoff one that R.J. knew he would lose. Lupin was haunted by the fact that when his mind finally slept from exertion the beast would gain control.

Harry P.O.V.

Merlin how could I be so foolish as to trust and even respect Snape! I berate myself as the traitor leads me away from Remus and out of the courtroom. _I could kill him! How dare he betray me, the order everyone who is counting on him to help bring Voldemort down! He nods his head as we pass the two guards who dragged Remus and me into this dreadful place. As we pass the unknown men Severus, no Snape grips my arm tightly and begins to guide me along a particularly tricky corridor. I chance a sideways glare at the man only to be met by that infamous sneer of his. I damn him for the thousandth time that second as I wonder what it is he's planning…_

_Severus P.O.V._

As I lead the boy away from the courtroom and down a tricky passage I grasp his shoulder. This is after all one of many enchanted hallways hidden within Snape manor. The boy, Harry I correct myself casts a glare my way. No doubt he wishes he could kill me. I smile back at him as best I can. I am by no means a chipper person. So it is my assumption that Potter has misinterpreted its meaning. We are here I say allowed once we have reached the room I desire. It is one where no one on the outside may hear what goes on inside. Yes I am about to put this room through its paces…


	3. the hidden debate

Harrys' POV

"We are here," the traitor says to me as he throws open an obviously heavy carved wooden door. Snape thrusts me inside before I even have time to ponder what the strange markings may be. The man I once trusted enough call an allay follows behind pulling the door behind him.

I stand in silence for a few pulse pounding moments taking in my surroundings. The room is on the large side. Upon both the western and eastern walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves. On the northern wall just over a marble fireplace, there is what seems to be a family portrait. A beautiful woman with violet eyes and cupids bow lips painted the lightest shade of pink holds a scowling boy with matching blue-black hair and fair complexion in her lap.

As I stare at this discovery I begin to focus on the child, there is something about him, for I am sure it is a boy of about four years old that puzzles me. Then like a bolt of lightening the realization hits, and I then round upon my captor.

End POV

"The boy in the portrait is you Snape! You're housing them in your home! How else have you betrayed the Order you snake?" Harry shouts as tears of white hot anger roll down his face.

Snapes POV

As I enter after Harry I watch as the boy takes in his surroundings. I find myself wanting to know just what it is he's thinking. I did not have to wait very long to find out just that. My students' words sting me and the hatred contained within them oozes through me like toxic venom. Rage the likes of which I have never felt seizes me. Not quite myself I step fourth I see shock register upon the teens face as he lands on his bum before me. I am momentarily puzzled as I watch him on the floor rubbing his reddened cheek. It dawns on me now that I must have stricken him. Severus you must collect yourself and calm down else Harry won't believe what you are about to tell him…

End POV

Harry couldn't think of a time when he hated the potions master more then he did at this moment. "What's the matter Snape? Can't stand to be called out?" the Gryffindor asked with all the contempt he could muster.

"Shut up potter! You know nothing of me or why I do what I do. So for once in your life close your ruddy mouth and open your ears!"

Something in Harry's face must have shown his curiosity because Severus Snape extended his hand and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry's POV

He slapped me, the prick! Even as I think this part of me feels as though I somehow deserved it and so much more for the things I have said and done to him over the years. This is the wonderful thing about the thought process; it is a private thing unless you choose to make it public. In this case I choose not to do so. Instead I choose to focus on what Snape is saying, thinking that perhaps in doing so I may gain vital information to bring the death eaters down for good. Once again I find myself listening to the greasy shit heads ranting about how I don't know him and so on. Ah here we are it is the part of the speech where the "professor," I use the term loosely, tells me I am just like my dad. I wait on bated breath for the expected sentence.

Much to my surprise the traitor doesn't say it. He has instead offered his hand to help me up! Okay what the fuck is up here! I guess there is only one way to find out. After taking a few moments to consider my options I take the hand that is offered to me. I do not underestimate my foes oh no, I follow the old adage, "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." End POV

As the Gryffindor takes his captors hand he forces himself to relax. After all it will do him no good to feign trust with a tense hand. Severus then guides Harry back over to the portrait above the fireplace. The potions master looks from the painting back at the boy, no man who lived.

Severus POV

I can see now that the only way to make potter believe and understand me is to tell him the story that Dumbledore has asked me not to tell him unless it is absolutely necessary for me to do so. Well I don't know what the old man would consider absolutely necessary but gaining potter's cooperation in saving both their lives qualified to him…


	4. The Snape Black fued

A rugged sigh escapes the potions masters' lips as he motions for Harry to have a seat. Harry chooses to sit in the chair closest to the door. This in effect causes the spy to conjure a chair from thin air and seat himself no more than three feet from the captured Gryffindor.

_ Shit where to begin? Well no time like the present no place like the beginning._

Severus closed his eyes hoping for some guidance. None came, he wasn't surprised. Now as always when inspiration failed him his intuition led him. The weary potions master began his tale hoping against all hope that Harry would believe him…

"Look Harry this is not an easy tale to be told so please hold your questions and accusations until the end. As you know your godfather and I were by no means close. However what you have grown up believing was the reason why was just a childish fight that we used as a cover. The truth is that my mothers' family and the black line have been bitter enemies for centuries. It was stupid really the feud was political in nature; you know contests to see who held the most over the ministry officials and such. That is until my mother married a muggle. She of course was disinherited by Grandfather."

"Not to long after her disowning she and my father began receiving death threats. No one knew it at the time but my mum was four months pregnant with me. With this news and a lot of begging she convinced my dad to move to America where they could be safe. For twelve years we were safe. Safe that is until I got a letter from Hogwarts telling me I had been accepted as a student there. Mother was perfectly happy to send me to Salem academy for the training of young wizards. Father was quick to point out how much she used to talk of how she couldn't wait to send me to Hogwarts because she herself loved it there as it was the only place she felt she was accepted."

"You see Harry my mother may have been a 'pure blood' but as you can guess by the fact that she married my dad, she didn't hold with their beliefs especially when it came to the dark lord. Anyway we returned to my mothers' native land only to discover that the Hogwarts letters hadn't even been written yet. It was an elaborate hoax to lure my parents out of hiding."

We were ambushed just two miles from Hogsmeade station father was killed out right mother and I were beaten badly and left for dead. Luck for us a member of the newly formed order of the phoenix stumbled upon our unconscious forms. The man whose name I never did learn took us to see Albus. From there Dumbledore took my mother and me to 12 Grimauld place. Sirius had just taken over the house as he had inherited it form his mothers will.

"Dumbledore tried for hours to convince him to allow my mother and me to stay within the safety of the newly formed headquarters. But the damn dog wouldn't budge any further then to let me stay there because he believed me capable of reforming." With a bitter sounding sigh Severus went on unaware of Harrys' rapt attention to his tale.

Severus went on with great trepidation it had been years since he had told this part of the story twenty-six to be exact. Could he do it again? Yes, he had to how else would Harry begin to trust him again? His voice cracking and wobbly Severus went on.

"However no matter how much Albus and I tried to convince him that mum wouldn't give away the location of the order Serius Black would not budge from not letting my mother stay there. So she went out to find her own safe haven. Only she never found one, I do not know the details of how it happened that night, but I do know that my grandfather murdered his daughter that night because she was refused sanctuary by the one person who had the power to save her.

**Authors note** I am so sorry for the long wait. My muse for this story took a very long break! I hope you like it. Let me know what you think okay!


	5. Vulnerable truths part one

Harry sat in shock as the older mans words sank in. normally Harry was a rational being and would have at least considered what his former potions master was saying. In this case however, his mind was a haze of white hot anger.

"Let me get this straight Severus. You tell me a story about this supposed feud between my godfathers' family and yours, which by the way can be neither confirmed nor denied because the one person I trust to tell me the whole truth is dead and I am to just take your word on it! Form where I stand this is just another of your lies to get me to comply with you." Harry growled.

"Well I would take a truth serum, however I do not believe it would do much good. Voldemort is liable to ask me rather… unfortunate… and we would both be in trouble."

Harry sighed.

"Always with the excuses, though you never hesitate to tell the truth when it doesn't really matter."

"Well Potter, what do you suggest I do? What will make you believe me?"

At this point, he walks over and picks up a flask of wine, pouring himself some, and turns and looks at Harry, waiting for his response, leaning against the fireplace mantle nonchalantly.

The Gryffindor reaches inside his cloak pocket, a pocket the Death Eater's missed when he was captured. Pulling out a 22 inch rose gold box link chain, tossing it to the elder man.

"Put it on." He smirked.

"Why should I put it on Potter?"

"You want me to trust you? _Put it on_."

So Severus, with a quirked eye, examines the chain carefully, suspecting what Harry has in mind. He debates within himself whether Harry should have that much control over his mind. Deciding that the only way he could possibly get both of them out of the situation alive was to give the boy this much room. So, facing Harry with a sardonic quirk to his eyebrow, he slowly put the chain around his neck.

"Satisfied, Potter?"

"We're getting there, Severus." Harry replied, "Was what you gave Remus a true poison?"

"No. Am I now your slave Potter?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Severus." Harry sneered.

The chain around the older Slytherin's neck began to shrink, tightening like a coil around his throat. Suddenly, memories began to throw behind the back of Severus' eyes as Harry spoke.

"So, it was a mild poison. Not enough to kill merely sicken him. What you wear about your neck is a solidified occulmancy spell. Since you placed it upon your neck yourself, you cannot block me from entering your mind. I am the only one who can remove it."

"Very good Potter, I commend you for your Slytherin approach to the problem. What other knowledge do you seek?"

"Do you know why Voldemort captured Remus and me?" Harry looked seriously at him, his emerald eyes scornful.

Severus looked at Harry with an indignant snort.

"As if the great man would keep me in his confidence. I am only useful for giving potions and information of a questionable nature to Dumbledore. I only know that he specifically wanted Lupin for some purpose."

Harry could sense nothing but truth in the potion's master's words. However, he couldn't resist spurring him on. With a hint of sarcastic laughter in his voice,

"Are you sure that's the only reason he keeps you around."

"I see. Going to get personal now Potter?"

"Weren't you told to fuck me? If anyone has the right to be personal, it's me. Besides, I want to know where it's been."

"Well then relax Potter. Mine's never been in Voldemort. However, he does _use_ me."

"Right then. Note to self. Don't top."

"Amazing what concerns us, eh Potter?"

"Well considering you could have been Crabbe or Goyle. You're the littlest of the three evils."

"Oh, I could arrange for Lucius Malfoy to come and visit you."

"Please, I'm not into femme." He said with a roll of his eyes." His smack felt like a baby's kick."

Snape sighed.

"Well then, shall we get to it, Potter?"

"What, just because I'm talking civilly, doesn't mean I am ready to fuck you?"

It was then that the older male realized he would have to trigger the young Gryffindor. He searched his mind to find a topic that would irk Harry. His mind fell upon Lilly Potter.

Vulnerable truths part one


	6. tears tell of truth

Soon after the potions master finished his tale he began to silently weep. Telling potter the truth about his animosity towards his mutt of a godfather brought back a plethora of bad memories from his adolescence. Severus' mind was a blur of memories from that bleak and bloody day at Hogsmede station.

MEMORY

"Mama when will I get to go shopping for my school things? Do you think I'll fit in at Hogwarts?"

"Don't worry son you'll be just fine. Your mother says that you are learning things very quickly and that you should start at level in most things."

These words of reassurance were uttered from behind the nervous young man. A hand squeezed Severus' shoulder in an effort to further convince him that all would be fine. When Severus eyes were met by those of his father he saw a worried confidence hidden within the grey hooded depths.

"Papa what's the matter you look a bit off?""

No answer came as the wind at the station picked up. Soon Severus father was advancing upon his mother with a glazed look on his face.

"Daddy stop y-you promised after you got out of A.A. that you would never hurt us again, you promised!" Severus cried out as tears began to fall freely from his eyes

Moments later Severus was on the ground weeping he had done it now not only had he done magic outside of Hogwarts which his mother had said was frowned upon but he'd cast an unforgivable.

Once he had gained control of his emotions Severus stood and walked over to his mother who was strangely still.

"Mama what's the matter?" even though he was only eleven years old Severus knew his mother was deeply troubled.

Releasing a quivering breath his mother made the hardest decision of her life.

I am so sorry baby… obliviate.

The last thing seen before his memory was no more is, was that of his fathers unmoving form…  
END MEMORY

Severus forcibly jarred himself from these dark thoughts because they only got darker from this point on. Severus wasn't sure how he knew this and he did not care to find out.

Suddenly it all made sense to the potions master at last, the hazy memory of that day, albus' willingness to allow him back into the fold despite all the evidence stacked against him. At eleven Severus had cast an unforgivable curse and had his memory erased by his mother. Worse still was he had used the aveda kedavra, he had murdered his own father.

_I wasn't strong enough to pull dad off of mom. She was turning blue and I panicked and cast the first spell that came to mind. When I pulled myself together you realized that I was too young to understand that he had been under the Imperius Curse. You also knew that even when I was old enough to understand I would still blame myself for not knowing how to tell. Is that why you chose to wipe my memory? Why did you still wish to save me?  
_  
Harry didn't know what the hell to think anymore it was only recently discovered that Percy Wesley had taken the dark mark. And now Severus was asking him for his trust… this is just too much.

A small gasp causes Harry to look at the traitor. The Gryffindor eyes grow wide in shock.

I can't believe he is stupid enough to think that I'm going to buy into another stupid sob story… Oh my bloody god, he's crying those are real tears!


	7. believe me

Harry stood staring in disbelief at the sight before his eyes.

_Bloody hell now I know I have seen everything… oh man he's shaking I should do something but what?!_

Spurred on by what Harry did not know that aside Harry's legs seemed to move of their own accord.

Harry was soon standing directly before Severus Snape. As the young man reached out a shaky hand and touched the potions masters face he realized two things. The first was that his enemy's tears weren't faked in the least. The second was that his anger was slowly morphing into empathy.

_Damn it I've been listening to Dumbledore too much! Alright the git has one last chance, after that all bets are off!!_

Before Harry could express his belief in Severus' words there was a knock upon the chamber door. Both men jumped as the sound invaded their thoughts. Harry was roughly shoved away from Severus just as the door flew open.

Severus the dark lord demands your presence immediately there has been an interesting development with the lycanthrope…

TBC… what do you think?


	8. no honor

Cold sweat poured from his body as he gasped for breath.

_Something is wrong, really wrong…_

The older male began to panic as his body began to ache in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the aphrodisiac he was injected with.

_Damn not now! It can't happen now not when Harry needs me._

"Get me Snape now." a cold voice bellowed out. Two of the on lookers were startled into action as a pain filled scream tore through the air…

_Oh my god there is no denying it now I know this pain all too well…_

Moments later the screams died down or at least were overpowered by the sounds of cracking bones and tearing sinew. Soon the sweating was replaced by panting. The panic he knew from the beginning grew to terror as he realized just how close the beast truly was…

_Okay here's what I know for whatever reason I am transforming early. I don't have much time before the beast has total control…_

Despite the pain that wracked through his body Remus Lupin was able to center his mind. He then began his search…

Remus soon found himself standing before a failing cage. Inside this cage a savage looking animal was pacing back and fourth. Time stood still as crimson met amber for the first time since his parents were killed.

_**I did not expect you to come looking for me. It has been some time since we have spoken has it not my host. Shall I take this meeting as a sign that you are tired of being weak willed and have chosen to submit to me?**_

_Oh Moony you know as well as I that I cannot give control over to you completely. We both made a pact with James to protect Harry. You know the laws a lycanthrope who cannot return to their human form are no longer permitted human contact… no Harry must be protected always. I have come to make a deal with you Moony…_

As the wolf listened intently to his human counterpart he began to gnash his teeth against the waning bars. Once he had consented to Remus' plan he watched the bars disappear. The human looked on in confusion.

_**Remus dear boy half the reason the potion you take binds me is because you**_

_**Want it to bind me. The sooner you realize this, the sooner we will be able to exist in harmony and the closer mankind will be to their "Cure."**_

As moony came into his body he was bombarded by many scents. The one that was most prevalent was fear. At last the change was complete.

_**Home at last, don't worry Remus I shall honor our agreement but I did not say I wouldn't have a bit of fun first.**_

Scenting the air moony sneered inwardly as he realized he now had a cellmate one upon which he had promised revenge. Oh how generous indeed his captors had been to grant him this victim…


	9. Unecpected twist

As the Slytherin left a puzzled Gryffindor behind him Severus ordered the two men that flanked him to be sure that the doors were locked upon his departure.

"Damn can you believe the cockiness of that old bastard?"

"Humph pay him no mind… he has recently tested our lords favor and will soon be reminded of his place." The second guard reassured the first with a smirk.

As Severus approached the dungeons where he knew that Lupin had been placed he could tell by the scents that wafted past his nose something was very wrong.

Standing before his serpent like Master Severus bowed from the waist…

"You wished to see me my lord?"

"Indeed Snape there seems to be a problem with our new pet. I demand that you fix this problem **now!**"

"With all due respect sir I must know what it is that you have given to the beast so that I know exactly what to give him to counter these side effects."

Severus knew the animalistic side effects his old foe was currently suffering could only occur when the aphrodisiac he had already given to Remus was mixed with another even more powerful one. His task now would be to discover which one and pray that he could counter it in time if at all. Casting a worry filled look at the lycanthrope he then turned to face his lord and fellow death eaters.

"Alright which one of you imbeciles fed him a second aphrodisiac without checking with me to see if it was safe to combine potions with the one he had already been given?!"

The room went still as the wolf continued to pace back and forth in his cage. Silently a hand went into the air. The hand belonged to a new recruit by the name of Smith. Smith could be described as a poster child for Voldemort's desperation. The man was stupid so stupid in fact that Severus was convinced that a troll had a better chance of passing his O.W.L.'s than Smith did.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Severus walked up to smith and through clinched teeth asked the question he secretly dreaded the answer to.

"Tell me Smith what **exactly **did you give our_ guest?"_

_"Well sir you see I was ordered you see, I I gave him amour potion variety number nine to be precise._

_Severus rolled his eyes silently damning Muggle borns and there ridiculous names for the things they invented. _

_Damn it that's a new potion and it has no known counter for its effects. _

_"My_ lord this particular aphrodisiac has no counter as it is so new. The potion shall have to work itself out of the wolf's system. I apologize for my inability to give you a counter for this apparent oversight."

_As Snape turned to go he was seized about the waist. _

_ I am most disappointed in you Snape. Oh well since you cannot brew a potion to deal with this…" _

_There was a pause then the sound of snapping of fingers. Severus was then hoisted up off the ground and thrown into the cell with the wolf. A triumphant growl as the cell door was once again closed, and then the beast was upon him then. For the first time in his life Severus Snape knew true fear…_


	10. Karma

 Before he knew what was happening Severus was grabbed under his arms and tossed into the open cell door.  As he landed he heard a sickening pop, Snape's shoulder had been pulled out of socket.  Looking at the cell through pain blurred eyes the potion's master  realized that  Voldemort had thrown him to the wolves, literally , as well as figuratively.  Snape's first thought was "Oh shite, the bastard is going to let Fang Face eat me! Shite! Shite! Shite!"

  Snape's body was seized from behind with inhuman strength.  The force actually put his shoulder back into place.  Unfortunately He also felt a few of his ribs crack.

 "Mawahhahaha, such a fragile thing is the human body. I think that I shall have a bit of fun with him before I dine this night," thought Moony.  All coherent thought left the beast as his animal instincts took over.  It unsheathed the claws of his right paw and proceeded to rake them across the man's back, in an X pattern.  Using his teeth Moony pick up his prey by the robes and shook him like a rag doll.  Eventually the fabric tore and the man dropped to the cold stone floor.

     The victim slid across the floor and crashed into the cell bars.  There was a snap as his spine cracked in two places, Snape gratefully. Surrendered to blessed unconscienceness.  The wolf smelt blood and pounced on the crumpled form, "Kill…..Feed…Must bite now!"

     "No, Moony you can't bite him. If you do The Enemy will kill us," screamed the voice in his head.

  "I must dominate him. I have to teach him that I am alpha male here."

     "Moony I know what your needs are, they're mine as well.  There is a better way to show him who is the dominate male. We don't have to kill him or feed off him."

     "What you mean Remus?  Make it quick I am hungry and want to taste his blood."

 "Using him as food is to swift a revenge for this one.  It would be much sweeter to feast upon him sexually, Moony.

Fuck him into submission and let him live with the memory. Knowing Severus as I do that will be a much more effective revenge than mere death," explained the calm voice of reason.

For a few moments Remus was in doubt as to whether or not Moony had even heard him. Then Moony began to pace in front of his long-time foe. Leaning down he roughly rolled the man onto his stomach. Slowly the wolf lick the still fresh blood off of the man's back. Hooking two claws under the band of Snape's Y-fronts he tore them off of his prey. Realizing that he had made his point Remus sank back and let

Moony have full control of their body. Snape was torn from sweet oblivion by the brutal tearing of his ass. He struggled to free himself from the arms and cock of his attacker. But his struggles only increased his capturer's frenzy. After an eternity of pain the Wolf came with a primal howl of release, it threw Severus from him and curled up and went to sleep.  The defeated man retched and feebly crawled to the opposite corner of the cell and passed out praying to never awaken again.


	11. Sweet torture is the best vengence

BEFORE YOU READ!!!

This chapter containes explicit rape and graphic male on male sex!

If you don't like or cannot handle either of these things then I suggest that you find another story to read!

Consider yourselves warned... otherwise please enjoy! Remember to review after all they are a writers fuel source...

Meanwhile back in Snape's rooms

Ugggh mmm pained gasps fall from the waking Gryffindor's lips.

_Why am I so hot? Oh god I am so horny it hurts. Oh well only on way to deal with this issue. Hey what the hell? Why can't I move?_

Slowly very slowly Harry Potter opened his eyes. After some time the seekers eyes focused and as he took in his surroundings harry realized two things. The first was that his dick was impossibly hard and getting harder still. Secondly his arms and legs were tied apart so there is no possible way for the boy who lived to relieve himself. Not without outside assistance anyway.

Harry's throat went dry as a whimper escaped his swollen lips. There across the room from him stood Lucius Malfoy, very tall, very sexy, and very naked…

Oh, damn I had no bloody idea that he was so tone. Mmm shit has his hair always caressed the top of his hips like that? Merlin his thighs are so strong I bet that if we were to… NO don't think like that no matter how much you need to get off I can NEVER EVER go there!

A low knowing laugh shook Harry from his thoughts

It is so lovely to see that you are awakening Potter. My body is suffering from a pressing need Malfoy finished in a sultry voice.

As the blonde made his way across the room he picked up a robe putting it on as he continued walking towards the young man on the bed. For the briefest of moments harry fought what he knew were the effects of the powder he had ingested. Lucius was on him then kissing licking and nipping at his flesh.

Though these actions alleviated the mounting sexual pain within Harry's body his pride would not allow him to give up without a fight. Just then Malfoy swooped down for a kiss and as their lips met the seeker opened his mouth inviting the death eater to explore Harry's' mouth with his tongue. Lucius eagerly did just that; with a growl harry bit down hard upon the invading appendage drawing blood.

"Bloody bollocks" the older man's cursing was followed by a sharp knee to Harry's groin.

"Since you prove willful even in a drugged state it appears extra precautions must be taken." Malfoy senior then withdrew his wand from his robe pockets. "Aduro lentus corpus."

The seeker shivered as a warm foreboding air passed over his nude body. He groaned in pleasure and desperation as Lucius resumed his actions. Harry gasped as Malfoy's mouth found his right nipple and began to suckle and nip at it. Harry's nipples had always been a crippling erogenous zone for him.

"AH ah nugg… stop please stop!" Harry begged his attacker.

"Ha ha ha that's it Potter beg me beg me to stop. Your cries only make me harder. Feel me Potter feel what you do to me." To prove his point Lucius thrust his hips this caused enough friction to make both men to cry out.

Wand still in hand the death eater cast on final spell, "Graisse couloirs." The Gryffindor began to squirm in earnest as he felt a wetness blossom from his most intimate place.

"Now Potter I am going to position myself over you in a 69 position so that it will be possible for you to suck my cock while still bound. Be a good boy and don't bite" the Slytherin alumni warned.

The young man opened his mouth with the intent to do just that action. Harry began to scream out in agony. The Gryffindor's body was aflame to the point that it felt as though his very bones were melting.

"Ahhhhhh Jesus Christ! Make it stop! Whatever I did I'm bloody fucking sorry." Harry's plea was ripped from the very depths of his soul.

"I did warn you to be a good boy… you intended to bite me didn't you? You need not bother lying. The first charm I cast was to prevent you from even thinking about harming me. When you have mal-intent towards me your body will suffer a burning sensation 20 times stronger than the crucio."

"As for making the pain stop you alone hold that power mister Potter. If you would only cease fighting the unavoidable and just enjoy the pleasure I'm about to give you."

Once Lucius finished his explanation he began licking the younger mans cock from root to tip and back again. Malfoy senior raised his head and smirked as Harry's head started to move from side to side.

_Oh god!! Relax Harry pretend this is just another beating from Vernon and Dudley. Block out everything and it will be over soon…_

"Mmmfh" Harry was forced to relax his throat as Lucius forced his hardened member deep into the moist cavern of the boy below him. The elder Malfoy let out a throaty groan as he began to steadily fuck the seekers mouth. Lucius movements were in concert with Harry's. Soon both men were about to cum when Malfoy stopped all movement which earned him a groan of frustration.

_Damn him! I was __**soo**__ close just a few more minutes and the pain would have stopped!_

"Mwahaha Patience Potter the fun is just beginning. I think it is time to unbind you the powder seems to have sufficiently elevated your need enough." Lucius then reached for the wand that he had previously abandoned and cast a deleterious charm.

With Harry now unbound Malfoy sifted around so that Harry's legs were resting upon his shoulders. Once Lucius was comfortable with this new position he began to stretch Harry's passage. By the time Malfoy had added the third finger Harry was out of his mind with need. So far out of his mind in fact that he did the unthinkable… he begged.

"Oh- oh god pl-please finish it."

"Finish what Potter?" the death eater questioned, clearly enjoying the situation.

"Ahh let me cum damn it! I don't care how just finish this!"

"Is this what you want?" Lucius asked gently prodding Harry's whole with the leaking head of his cock.

"YES FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN FUCK ME ALREADY I CANT TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE!!!"

"Your wish is my command!" with that said Lucius Malfoy buried himself deep within Harry. The tightness of the young man's ass nearly undid Malfoy. After taking a moment to collect himself Lucius began his slow probing of Harry Potters ass. Malfoy senior knew from experience that ensuring that the Gryffindor enjoyed being fucked thoroughly by him would truly shatter the man.

It wasn't long before Harry cried out in pleasure and arched his back. Lucius had found Harry's prostate. Malfoy pulled harry close to him so that he was sitting on the death eaters cock facing him. Malfoy then began lifting Harry up and slammed him back down on his cock so hard that it created the sound of slapping flesh.

At some point during this fierce sexual act harry had wrapped his willowy legs around Malfoy's waist and began pulling him in closer in order to gain deeper penetration. Malfoy was reaching his limit but his sadistic side wanted to hear Potter beg for his cock again. For the second time that night slowed his sex tempo to a slight crawl. This got Harry's attention.

"Wh- why did you stop?!" Harry panted

"Tell me you love my cock and you want me to cum inside you."

"N-no I won't!" Harry said shaking his head fiercely.

If you don't I'll stop right now." To prove his point the former Slytherin ceased all movement and held Harry's hips preventing him from moving. Lucius drank in the beautiful sight of Harry red and panting his eyes glazed over with lust.

"I want you c-c-cock Lucius…" Harry looked at the death eater silently praying for mercy. There was no mercy to be found.

"And?"

Harry swallowed thickly around a newly formed lump in his throat.

"I wa- want you to cum inside of me… please?" Harry added when Lucius didn't look convinced of his sincerity.

" AH AH AH GOD!"

Merlin Potter you are quite the wanton and vocal little whore! Perhaps-- the-- dark-- lord-- will-- give-you—to—me—as—a—pet… each word was punctuated with a hard thrust aimed at Harry's prostate.

A throaty scream met Lucius' final thrust and his abdomen was coated with hot cum as his victim succumbed to passion. Lucius pumped twice more before he himself fell over the edge.

Authors Note

Malfoy put his robe back on because he likes the dichotomy of his silk robes and the bare flesh of his lovers... I forgot to put that tid bit in so sorry^_^.


End file.
